


R&R

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Diru stories [3]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: The lead singer of a new up and coming band in Japan passes out at the end of one of her concerts and her band and management decide to send her on a week retreat to get her strength back up and to get healthy again, while there she meets the rest of Dir En Grey.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of drug use and abuse.

The crowd cheered as The Marie Antoinette's finished up the last of their set. Everyone came forward and bowed and waved to the crowd before slowly heading off the stage. Eri, the lead singer, walked up last wearing full Victorian dress jumps up onto the main monitor and threw her hands out and the crowd went crazier. She was smiling and was getting ready to step back but everything went black as she fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. Their bassist, another woman comes running out as the crowd went silent. When Lynn couldn’t wake her a guy came running out and picked her up and carried her off stage, everyone watching. Lynn walked up to the microphone then and threw her hands out, everyone cheered. 

“Nothing to worry about guys! Just a little over worked, everyone have a safe rest of your night” she said before turning and trying not to run off stage. 

Eri woke up some time later to bright lights. She groaned and tried to move but found that everything hurt when she did. 

“The fuck” she said as her vision slowly came back to her. She realized then she was in a hospital room and she groaned again. She looked down to her arm and saw an IV attached with a couple bags hanging above her. She then heard movement beside her and she looked over to see the rest of her band talking amongst themselves. When they realized she was awake they stopped and gathered around her bed. 

“Thank god! You had us scared” said the guitarist that carried her off stage, Jake. 

“No need” she said, but found her throat dry and she coughed as she tried to talk. A straw was put to her lips then from Lynn and she wrapped her lips around it and took a couple gulps before leaning back. “I’m fine, you guys are over reacting” she managed to get out then. 

“Bull shit! When we brought you here they said that your heart rate was dangerously slow and you were malnourished. And then all the alcohol you were drinking on top of that? It didn‘t help. This isn’t you! Yes, you get forgetful and don’t eat when you get into a project...But You’ve never got this bad. How could you let yourself get this bad?” asked Jake. 

“We were busy, we needed to get the songs recorded, do good on the tour...I guess having a full meal kind of slipped my mind” she said, not looking at anyone and messing with her hands. “It was unintentional” she finished. 

“It still scared us Eri...A lot...Management isn’t too happy and PR is having one hell of a time convincing the papers and tabloids that you didn’t OD” 

“I didn’t OD” she said now angry. 

“We know you didn’t! They did a toxicology report when you first got here as well, you were clean...Though we all thought you had” said Lynn. 

“I may be reckless and stupid sometimes, but fuck doing drugs” she said. Lynn leaned forward and grabbed her hand. 

“We know, we all feel like shit for coming to that conclusion...” she said, now looking sad. 

“What’s management saying?” asked Eri then. 

“They’re planning on sending you to a resort for a week, they want you to relax, get your mind off of everything and come back refreshed...They’ve given us an extension on the album” said Erik, the drummer. 

“I don’t want to go to a resort, I want to continue working on songs, last night was the last date of the tour, I can work fully on the songs and keep everything up” she said. 

“The last night of the tour was three days ago...” said Erik. 

“What? I’ve been asleep for three days?” screeched Eri, looking scared. 

“Like I said, you had us all scared” said Jake and she let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry, I should have kept up on my health” said Eri then, now looking down. 

“Don’t be sorry, just accept going to the resort...” said Lynn now and Eri nodded. 

“I’ll go, but I’m not going to enjoy it” she said with a laugh and the rest laughed as well. 

 

A couple days later Eri was finally allowed to leave the hospital. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a simple shirt, not liking how plain she looked, her usual Green fauxhawk was lying flat, the underside of her hair that was longer and black was pulled back into a ponytail. She was standing in front of a mirror putting in all of her piercings. She had one lip piercing on her left side, the right side of her nose, two barbells in each eyebrow and her tongue. That one was allowed to stay in though. When she was finished she put on a thin line of eyeliner and grabbed her bag with her stuff and took one last look at herself, she had two half sleeves of tattoos, one all horror and the other poets and authors, the bottom part of her arms were random band symbols and various nerdom. She then headed out and to the waiting taxi to take her back to her apartment to get packed for her trip. 

When she walked into her apartment she saw that all her mail was laid out on the counter and that it looked as though Lynn had gone through and straightened things up for her. She dropped her bag and walked over to the mail and looked through it, stopping of course on a couple of papers and magazines with her picture on it. 

‘Eri Tomura of The Marie Antoinette’s passes out during show, is Japan’s newest successful band not cut out for it?’ read one. 

‘Drug OD? Is this the end of The Marie Antoinette’s?’ said another. She let out a growl and threw the papers away before going through the rest of her mail. 

“Fucking bullshit” she said to herself. As she finished going through her mail she walked to her room and grabbed her suitcase out of the hallway closet and started picking out outfits. She dug her phone out of her pocket and turned on some music and started packing. 

The next couple days had Eri finishing up some last minute things before it was time to head to the airport. That morning she had actually done her hair and makeup and was now wearing a pair of leather pants and a Megadeth tour shirt. She then went to the entrance way and put on her Doc. Martens and then gathered all her bags and headed out. 

When the taxi dropped her off at the resort she took it in with awe. It was actually not bad looking and the heat was tolerable, almost comfortable. She looked at everyone leaving and entering and found herself definitely not dressed to be at a resort, but she didn’t care. She hadn’t really planned on going outside at all. She was going to stay in her room and work on songs and only leave to go to the bar and to eat, contrary to popular belief she really loved to eat, it had just slipped her mind the last time. She took a breath and headed inside and to the front desk. The lady behind it looked up and her smile faltered for a second at her appearance but she recovered quickly. 

“How can I help you?” she asked. 

“Yea, I have a reservation, should be under Tomura Eri” she said and the lady went to her computer and typed something and nodded. She turned and grabbed a key and handed it to her along with a pamphlet. 

“Here is your room key and here is a pamphlet with a map of the complex. Inside has a list of activities and the times for Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner” she said. Eri took both things and thanked the receptionist before heading to the elevators. They opened and she had just stepped in when she had heard someone yell to hold the doors. She threw her foot out just as the doors closed, causing them to open again. A second later Die from Dir En Grey steps into it, carrying a bag of his own. 

“Thanks” he said as he set everything down. Eri looked him over and tried very, very hard to not freak out and act like an idiot as one of her idols was standing beside her. She cleared her throat and smiled. 

“No problem. Riding in elevators alone isn’t too much fun” she said “What floor?” she then asked. Die looked her over and then smiled, surprised to see the woman in front of him. 

“Five” he said and she hit the button. 

“Same” she said as she settled in for the ride. There was an awkward silence for a bit before Die finally turned to her. 

“Your Tomura Eri right?” he asked then and she let out a sigh, though she was surprised that he had heard of her, though it finally hit her that he probably only knew her because of the headlines. 

“Unfortunately” she said and his smile faltered a bit before he cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry...If it’s any consolation, I don’t believe the headlines...I’ve seen that situation more times than I’d like with Kyo...Your Management make you come here to relax I take it?” he asked and she let out a small laugh and nodded. 

“Yea...And Eri...Please, never liked all the formality, Die” she said and he laughed. 

“Of course you’d know who I was” he said. 

“Sorry, really huge fan” she said, not looking at him, hoping her blush isn’t as bad as she thought it was. “And yes...Management wanted me to relax and build my strength up again...Apparently living off of coffee, whiskey, cigarettes, and vending machine food isn’t good for you” she said with another laugh. 

“Definitely not” he said as she finally looked up to him and smiled. 

“Are you here for the same reason?” she asked and he shook his head. 

“Our gremlin of a singer decided to take a page from your book, we just managed to convince our management to tag along, for moral support” he said with a smirk and she laughed. 

“Yea, moral support, so noble of you guys” she said then, causing him to laugh now. The doors opened and they both walked out and toward the same direction. “Is the rest of the band here already?” she then asked. 

“Not yet, I’m the first, I checked in earlier but had to run back to the airport to pick up a bag that had gotten lost, the rest of the band should be here soon though” he said as he stopped in front of a room. Eri looked around and saw that her room was right across the way. “Would you like to explore with me, say in like, ten minutes?” he then asked. “I’m sure your management and band mates would love it if you didn’t hole yourself up in your room for however long your here" he said and she nodded. 

“You know me so well” she said and he shrugged. 

“Kyo’s going to attempt to pull the same thing, I know the type...Ten minutes then?” he finished and she smiled and nodded. 

“Ten minutes” she said as she put her card into the reader and then stepped inside before setting her things down. She made sure that the door was closed completely before she did a small dance and tried not to scream too loud. “Oh my god, oh my god...Breath, Eri, breath” she said then, now starting to hyperventilate a bit. She then took out her phone and opened a text to Lynn. 

‘Guess who I just rode in the elevator with and now am going to explore the resort!’ she texted and then calmed herself down. The reply came a second later. 

‘Who?’ 

‘Die, of Dir En Grey...And apparently, the rest of the band will be here too!!!!‘ 

‘You have got to be kidding me! Pics or it didn’t happen!’ 

‘Trust me, there will be pics...God, what do I do?’ 

‘Act natural and find a way to fuck his brains out as soon as you can’ 

‘Oh god no!!! Seriously! That’s terrible...I mean, a good image, but terrible!’ 

‘Hey, you asked...Seriously, just be yourself, just not too much like yourself, though maybe he should be prepared for your temper tantrums...’ 

‘Fuck off...Lol. Alright, I have to get going, I’ll keep you updated’ 

‘Bitch you better!’ Eri let out a small laugh and put her phone back in her pocket and then took her cigarettes from her bag and put them into her pocket as well before slipping the room key into her wallet. She walked outside then at the same time Die came out of his. 

“Ready then?” he asked. 

“As I ever will be...Not sure about all the sand and sun” she said with a laugh, making sure that her glasses where on her head before following him to the elevators. 

As they walked toward the main lobby Eri spotted a coffee stand and her eyes lit up. 

“Yes!” she said as she grabbed Die’s hand and dragged him toward it. They both ordered and turned just in time to see the rest of Dir En Grey walk in. Eri had to school her breathing and try to not freak out upon seeing them as they walked up. 

“Always on time then” said Karou as he walked up to Die and hugged him. 

“I was early this time actually” he said with a proud smile. 

“Impressive” said Toshiya and Die rolled his eyes and punched him lightly in the arm, to which he flinched away but still laughed. 

“I see you also managed to make a friend?” asked Karou now spotting Eri beside him. She smiled at him and offered him a bow. Die threw his hand over her shoulders. 

“Tomura Eri” he said and the rest of the bands faces turned to that of recognition and she looked down. Kyo walked up to her and gave her a hug. To this her eyes went wide and she went ridged before awkwardly patting him on the back. 

“Don’t let the fuckers at the papers get you down, you, your band, and your fans know the truth and that’s all that matters” he said before stepping back and smiling up at her. She smiled then. 

“Thanks” she said, surprisingly touched by the comment, it also made her feel better about the whole situation. 

“So where are you guys off too?” asked Shinya suggestively and Die coughed and Eri let out a little laugh. 

“We’re going to explore” he said and Shinya nodded his head. 

“Is that what you kids are calling it these days?” said Toshiya and this had the rest of the band and Eri laughing. 

“Whatever guys” said Die, though now he was trying not to smile. Before he could say anything else Eri’s phone rang. 

“Sorry” she said as she took it out. When she saw who was calling she went pale and started to shake. 

“Everything alright?” asked Die. 

“Yea...I just...Gotta take this...Excuse me” she said as she pressed the answer button and headed outside. As soon as she was out she pulled out a cigarette and lit it and sat down. The rest of the band watched her, curious before turning to Die and he just shrugged. 

“Beats me, I just met her twenty minutes ago” he said as he followed the rest of his band to the desk to check in. 

When they had finished their check in the rest of the band decided to hang out in their rooms for a bit and Die decided to go and check in on Eri, who, from the look of it was in a heated discussion. He almost thought better of going out but he wanted to make sure she was alright at least. It seemed that on top of coming here and what sent her to the hospital was stress and something told him that her bandmates and management didn’t want her to go through any stress, why else would they send her to a resort to relax and actually get her schedule back on track. He made up his mind and walked out and sat down and watched her pace, only hearing one side of the conversation, but from what he could tell it was a lot. 

“No! Fuck you! You’re not getting any more!” she screamed before taking a long drag of her cigarette. “I don‘t care! I gave you enough to last the next couple months! Maybe if you could keep your gambling husband in check you wouldn‘t be having these problems and maybe if you took some responsibility with everything!” At the Die’s eyebrows rose, now watching her pace back and forth again and take another long drag before she put that out and took out another and lit it. “And I am very grateful that you took me in, at least in the beginning, the last part of that was pure hell! I really shouldn’t be helping you, if mother could see you know she’d be shaking her head....No I’m done, don’t ask for any more! You dug your own grave now fucking lay in it!” she screamed at last and ended the call. It took all she had to not throw her phone. Instead she turned and punched one of the pillars and let out a growl that could rival one of Kyo’s. Die stood up now and reached out for her and pulled her hand back and then into a hug. 

“Alright, calm down, shhh, it’s alright” he said as he rubbed her back and attempted to calm her down. She stopped shaking after a bit and she took a couple deep breaths before pulling back. 

“Thank you” she said as she stepped back and went to take another drag of her cigarette but she saw that it had gone out so she reached for her lighter and attempted to light it again, but she still had a slight tremble. Die reached up then and steadied her hand as she lit it. He then brought her to the bench and sat her down and looked over her hand that she had used to punch the pillar as she continued to finish her cigarette. Her hand wasn’t too terrible, she had split the skin around her knuckles but that seemed to be the extent of the damage to her hand. He ran a hand over it before looking up to her, seeing that she had a far away look on her face. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he finally asked as she finished the cigarette and put it in the ashtray. She then grabbed her coffee and took a drink. She closed her eyes and calmed herself the rest of the way. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh. 

“That was my aunt...They took me in after....After my parent’s died in a car accident...It was fine at first, but then they got terrible...It was Hell and I couldn’t get away. If I wasn’t being yelled at and made to do chores while my Aunt sat around and drank I was being beaten by my uncle because things around the house wouldn’t get done. As I grew older the punishments got worse...” she said as she held out her arms. “You can’t see most of the scars because of the tattoos, but they’re there” she said and brought her hands back to fold in her lap. I tried to endure it, but...One night my uncle came into my room, drunk and possibly on some sort of drugs and tried to kill me...” she said as she turned and lifted up her shirt a bit to see burn marks and Lichtenberg figures over one side of her back that looked like it went all the way up. Die reached out and touched it and traced one of the lines before pulling back. She put her shirt back down and turned back to him. “After I was better and discharged from the hospital I packed everything I could and ran away to Lynn’s house...My bassist. Her family took me in no problem. My Aunt and Uncle cut ties with me then, wanting nothing to do with me, that was until we started the band and actually got popular. My uncle is a gambler...They then started asking for money, stating that I owed it to them. I wanted them off my back and I didn’t want to argue so I started giving them a bit of money every month, enough for groceries and bills, but he kept taking it all and gambling or buying drugs while my aunt kept buying whatever stupid shit she saw on the infomercial channel...That was her calling for more...But I’m done, it’s over, I don’t care about them anymore, they can deal with it” she said and took another breath before grabbing another cigarette and lighting it. 

Die listened to the whole thing, not saying a word but really wanting to find her aunt and uncle and give them a piece of his mind. The abuse was terrible and he couldn’t stand it and commended her for enduring it, though he wished she would have gotten out of it sooner. He felt bad about her parents and wished she didn’t have to go through that either. He reached out and gave her another hug. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of that...And fuck them, it’s good you’re putting your foot down, hopefully it’ll teach them some sort of lesson” he said. She hugged back and nodded. 

“One would hope” she said, getting used to all the hugging from both Die and Kyo. “So, how about we do that exploring and get your mind off of things?” he said and she pulled back and smiled. 

“Yes and maybe find a bar on the way there” she said and he laughed. 

“I’m surprised you drink though...After hearing everything” he said as they both stood up and she put her cigarette out. 

“I didn’t want to for the longest time, but I didn’t want what I witnessed affect me any more than it already did. Because of that though, I know my limit, I know when to stop, I’m a fun drunk actually, which is a bit of a relief” she said with a laugh as they started off toward where it looked like the ocean had started.


	2. Chapter Two

They circled a couple buildings and looked into them before swinging back around and heading toward the other side of the resort. They were stopped though by Kyo, Toshiya, Karou, and Shinya walking toward them. 

“You two realize you stick out like a sore thumb, right?” said Kyo with a smile. 

“Look who’s talking” shot back Eri and the rest of the band ‘oohed’ 

“How did I know that the female version of Kyo would have some bite to her” said Toshiya with a smile, Eri then bowed as her phone went off again. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh and looked at the caller ID before answering, it was a relief to see it was her manager. 

“Be right back, gotta convince my manager that I didn’t high tail it out of here as soon as I landed” she said with a laugh and picked up the phone. “Yes oh powerful one” she said walking away a bit. 

“Dude! Seriously! She is a taller, female version of Kyo, of course you’re going for her” said Toshiya and Die shook his head but smiled. 

“It was like...a month that we dated, if you could call it that, nothing to significant to give him a type I wouldn’t think” said Kyo though he could see what everyone was saying and he really wanted Die to be happy with her, if something came out of it. 

“Oh no, I do have a type, that one I know for sure” said Die as Eri hung up the phone and walked back. 

“Sorry about that...So, are you guys gonna join us in our adventure?” she asked and they nodded. 

“Though I think dinner’s going to be soon” said Karou as they all started to walk toward the ocean and along the beach for a bit before it was time to eat. 

They all walked into one of the restaurants on the resort and were all escorted to a table for all of them before large plates were brought out and sat in the middle of the table for everyone to take what they want. After dinner had ended Toshiya has heard about a dance night that was taking place in one of the other buildings and of course, Die and Eri were all over it. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be relaxing?” asked Karou to Eri and she shrugged. 

“This is me relaxing, I had a full meal, I’m well rested, now I’m going to let loose” she said as Die nodded. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on her” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

“That’s like the blind leading the blind” said Toshiya with a laugh “I’ll keep an eye on both” he finished and the rest let out a laugh. 

“And that’s even worse than those two” said Shinya, shaking his head. 

“Don’t worry guys! I’ll be fine, I know my limit and I keep my common sense” said Eri and everyone looked at her skeptically. “If you don’t believe me talk to my band mates“ she said pulling out her phone, unlocking it and setting it in the middle of the table. When no one went for it Die picked it up and pulled up the camera instead and took a picture of the band and then himself before handing it back to her. She grabbed it with a smile and put it back in her pocket. 

“And now that that’s settled, lets do this” said Die standing up, Toshiya, and Eri stood up as well. 

“Just...Don’t go too crazy?” asked Shinya and they all nodded and headed toward where the party was going to be. 

 

As they walked in the bass hit them like a brick wall, causing them to stop for a split second before smiling. Without talking they all headed toward the bar at the same time to order some drinks before heading out to the dance floor. Once on the floor Eri started to sway and jump around to the beat, smiling and laughing as Toshiya and Die did the same thing. They danced for a couple more songs before stopping and getting more drinks, this time taking shots. 

“Now this is what I call relaxing” she said as she took another shot. “This is a lot better than sitting in a knitting class or whatever the fuck they think calms people down” she said with a laugh, the other two nodding in agreement. 

“Though you have to give it to those who knit, that shit looks complicated” said Toshiya. 

“Say’s the one who plays an instrument for a living” she said. 

“I can assure you that’s infinitely easier than trying to make something with two giant needles” said Toshiya with a smile, taking another shot, Die raised his glass in agreement and took his shot as well. 

“Alright, back to dancing guys” said Die and he grabbed both of their hands and brought them back to the dance floor, this time sticking closer to Eri, never letting go of her hand. The songs started to slow down a bit and Die moved in closer and put his arms around her waist and Eri laughed, putting her arms around him as well. Toshiya it seemed had found someone to dance with as well and was currently telling her something funny because she couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” asked Die then and she smiled and nodded. 

“Yes! It’s nice not having to worry about the next live and also about the album...Though it’s a bit harder to turn my brain off of wanting to write, so many idea’s” she said with a laugh and Die nodded. 

“I definitely know how that goes” he said as they continued to sway. 

Out of nowhere though they were ripped apart and a big guy grabbed Eri’s neck and held her there. Die was shocked and didn’t think about moving, along with everyone else who was around. 

“Having a good time Eri?” he said and her eyes went wide as she tried to get away. Toshiya was the one to come to first and ran at the guy and tackled him, causing him to drop Eri. This knocked her out of it just as Die came to her side, rubbing her back as she tried to get her breathing back under control. Toshiya on the other hand was sitting on the guy’s back, holding him down with one of his arms pulled behind his back, he was having a bit of trouble keeping him down though. 

“Are you alright?” asked Die, pulling a bit of hair out of her face and looking her over and she nodded, rubbing her neck. Security finally came in to get the guy from Toshiya and as he was brought out he turned and screamed. 

“Your Aunt and Uncle send their regards!” he screamed before he was brought completely out. Toshiya ran over to them then and knelt down with the two and looked her over as well. She reached forward then and pulled him into a hug, though she was shaking quite a bit. 

“Thank you” she said and Toshiya nodded. 

“Anytime” he said as she pulled back and smiled at him, before turning to Die and giving him a hug as well. 

“Who was that? He mentioned your aunt and uncle?” asked Die. She took a shuttering breath in before answering. 

“My Ex” she said as Die reached up and wiped some of the tears. 

“Some Ex” said Toshiya glaring at the door where security took him out. 

“He was supposed to be in jail” she said, still not being able to stop shaking. 

“Let’s get back to the hotel, calm down a bit” said Die and everyone agreed. They stood up and headed out and toward the hotel, deciding on going to Eri’s room. 

 

The walk to the hotel and the ride up was quiet. When they finally got into her room she leaned against one of the walls and started to unbuckle her boots before kicking them off and sighing. Toshiya disappeared into the small kitchenette and came back with a glass of water and handed it to her. 

“I have a pot boiling for tea as well” he said. She accepted the glass with a smile and took a drink. Die led her then to the couch and set her down. Toshiya walked into her room and started to go through her suitcase and pulled out what looked like would be night clothes before walking to the bathroom and starting up a shower. Eri sat curled on the couch, leaning against Die, drinking the water. 

“Alright, into the shower, get cleaned up and comfortable and then we’ll spend the rest of the night doing nothing” said Toshiya with a smile. Eri let out a small smile and stood up. 

“Thank you” she said “Both of you” she said then and grabbed the clothes from Toshiya and headed toward the shower, needing the bit of alone time to break down before she came back out. 

She was thankful for both of them for helping, what got her though was, how he was able to get out of prison, and if he did get out or was up to get out she would have gotten a call so that meant that he somehow managed to escape, which caused her to shiver as she stepped under the stream of water and stood there for a moment, letting the water wash away everything that had happened that day, taking a couple deep breaths before doing her normal routine before stepping out and drying off, taking in the scars on her chest before getting dressed and heading back out to see Die and Toshiya sitting on the couch, both drinking tea and on their phones. 

They looked up when she appeared and smiled at her, they split apart and made room for her to sit between them.


End file.
